Lamaran―eh?
by pena biru muda
Summary: AU/Bad Summary/Ini hanyalah kisah tentang Megurine Luka yang dilamar oleh kekasihnya dengan cara yang bisa membuat dia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah/"Kaito... baka!" gumam Luka/RnR


**Note: **Ohayou/Konichiwa/Konbanwa minna-san! Genki desu ka? Matsuki desu! Ada yang kangen dengan saya*w*) /plak

Satu lagi fanfic KaitoLuka yang begitu err―tidak jelas dari saya. Fanfic ini sendiri _**terinspirasi**_ dari salah satu fanart pairing tetangga. Pas pertama liat langsung terlintas di pikiran buat bikin versi KaitoLuka-nya. Walau gak sama persis dengan yang ada di fanart sih =,=

Matsuki agak sedikit bingung soal judul. Jadinya… judul fanfic ini jadi seperti ini deh XD Seperti biasa… di ending Matsu beneran bingung setengah tahun (?) bagaimana endingnya. Yasudah ujung-ujungnya ending fanfic ini seperti ini. Pasaran dan monoton. **Miss-typo** pasti bertebaran kemana-mana -_- hiks! Aku memang tidak bisa lebih dari **miss-typo** hiks!

Err… Matsu saranin pas baca fanfic ini dengerin lagu **KAT-TUN** yang **You**. Lagu ini menurut Matsuki cocok sama fanfic ini. Apalagi di situ Junno ganteng banget KYAAAA /plakdesh/salahfandom

Yosh, sekian note sebelum membaca. Diharapkan meninggalkan review ya. Kalau boleh si difave –w- hoho...

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha **

**War: AU, miss-typo, EYD yang tidak sesuai, dan kekurang lainnya.**

* * *

**Lamaran―eh?**

* * *

Megurine Luka merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Sudah lebih dari dua jam perempuan bersurai merah muda itu berada di depan meja kerjanya. Dan sudah lebih dari dua jam dia berhadapan dengan lembaran-lembaran sketsa _manga_ yang tengah dirilisnya. Perempuan ini sedang dikejar oleh _deadline_ yang tinggal dua hari lagi akan menghampirinya. Dia baru saja membuat sketsa, belum menebalkan sketsa dan sebagainya. Asistennya sedang cuti untuk beberapa hari ke depan karena ibunya sakit, terpaksa Luka harus melakukan ini seorang diri.

"Hah… coba saja ada Rin." Luka menyenderkan punggungnya di atas bantal yang sengaja dia selipkan di antara dirinya dengan kursi. Sepasang manik _azure_-nya melirik ponsel yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari alat menggambarnya. Diambil ponsel tersebut dan memeriksa apa ada _e-mail_ atau panggilan masuk.

Kembali Luka menghela nafas, "Bakaito pasti sedang sibuk rekaman untuk episode selanjutnya," ucapnya sambil memandang layar ponselnya. Bisa dilihat seorang pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ tengah memamerkan sebuah _manga_, di samping pemuda itu ada Luka yang tengah tersenyum.

Shion Kaito. Laki-laki berambut _ocean blue_ itu merupakan salah satu _seiyuu _ternama di Jepang. Banyak karakter _anime_ yang sudah dia isikan suaranya. Dari anime _shounen_ sampai _shoujo_. Laki-laki ini―ehem, merupakan kekasih Luka sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Keduanya bertemu saat pelununcuran serial _anime_ yang diangkat dari manga buatan Luka. Pertemuan antara mereka berdua bisa dibilang begitu mengesankan.

Kaito sendiri merupakan _fans_ berat Luka dan sudah mengikuti semua serial _manga_ yang dibuat Luka. Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa mengisi suara tokoh _manga_ yang dibuat oleh Luka. Dan seterusnya mereka sering bertemu dengan tidak sengaja.

Ponsel itu berdering; menandakan ada sebuah _e-mail_ masuk. Luka yang baru saja akan menebalkan sketsa manganya, harus terhenti beberapa saat. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah _e-mail _dari Kaito. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi dibaca _e-mail_ tersebut. Hal yang pertama kali Luka lihat adalah sebuah foto Kaito yang tengah memegang sebuah kertas bertuliskan "_Will you_" Luka sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Apa maksudnya kekasih birunya ini mengirimkan sebuah foto seperti ini.

"_Baka_…" gumamnya.

Ditekan keypad ponselnya. Kembali dia mendapati sebuah foto, kali ini Kaito tengah memamerkan sebuah DVD _anime_ yang sebagian judulnya ditutupi oleh tangannya sehingga hanya ada kata "_Marry_" yang terlihat. Luka sedikit blushing. Dia sedikit memahami apa maksud dari foto ini.

Kembali dia menekan keypad ponselnya. Dan foto terakhir membuat Luka memerah seutuhnya. Di sana, terlihat Kaito dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Sebuah tulisan "_Me_" terlihat di sampingnya.

"Kaito… _baka_!" gumam Luka. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat itu juga.

Ting! Tong! Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Segera saja dia menghampiri pintu apartemen dan langsung membukanya. Dia sudah tau pasti yang datang adalah―

"_Do you will marry me_, Megurine Luka?"

―Kaito. Luka tertegun. Sekarang di depan pintu apartemennya, terlihat Kaito yang sedang berjongkok sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin berlian yang terlihat begitu manis di dalam kotak berwarna merah. Luka tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Kaito, "_I do, baKaito,_" ucap Luka. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

* * *

**Megurine Luka-san dan Shion Kaito-san akan menikah!**

Megurine Luka-san (23) mengumumkan dirinya akan segera menikah dengan _seiyuu_ Shion Kaito-san (24). Megurine Luka mengumumkan berita bahagia ini saat peluncuran serial _manga_ terbarunya kemarin (16/05).

"Aku benar-benar bahagia soal hal ini." kata Megurine-san saat diwanwancarai CryptonMag kemarin.

Tanggal pernikahaan masih dirahasiakan. Namun, isu yang beredar mereka akan menikah saat musim gugur nanti.

Kita doakan semoga pasangan ini bahagia!

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**

* * *

**Keterangan: **

Seiyuu: pengisi suara karakter anime.


End file.
